


The life of a detective, vigilante and a baby

by AnaCastaneda



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Eudora Patch Lives, F/M, Fluff, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Smut, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaCastaneda/pseuds/AnaCastaneda
Summary: So this is basically like an introduction, anyways hope you enjoy the next chapter will be up soon since I’m currently writing it :)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically like an introduction, anyways hope you enjoy the next chapter will be up soon since I’m currently writing it :)

Eudora hated Diego. And by hate she means she felt bad for him. She knew that underneath the sarcasm, anger and hatred that Diego was truly just a hurt man damaged and traumatised from his abusive upbringing.

Their relationship had started at the detective school, Eudora couldn’t help notice Diego’s flirty tone when they were training or the constant staring that stopped as soon as she turned to face him. They had started dating and everything was going perfect, from the late nights to the early mornings with Diego’s soft and warm body tightly against hers making her feel protected. They both needed each other but they were too naive to ever admit it. However things started going downhill, Diego got kicked out the academy for his anger and aggression and the late nights turned into arguments where Diego was always in the wrong. Eudora couldn’t take it anymore, she broke it off with Diego who was hurting more then he was showing. He took most of his things and left. Diego had even broken his bedside table in anger and frustration.   
  


After that Eudora would occasionally see Diego at crime scenes where she would have to arrest him because she was petty. She would take him to the cell where he would spend most of the time flirting with her. Eudora acted like she hated him but honestly she loved knowing that he was safe and healthy. It had been 3 years of the same catch and release.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Eudora was sat watching Brooklyn nine-nine. She loved seeing the difference between tv detectives and real detectives. She heard a knock on the door and was hesitant since she never had any visitors. She slowly opened the door to reveal a beat and bruised Diego...  
  


“What the hell Diego” Eudora said opening the door. Diego attempted to walk in however he failed, instead he banged his head on the floor and groaned in pain.   
“ah shit” eudora mumbled as she closed the door and helped Diego up. She put him on her bed and went to go get some bandages.

  
“I’m sorry” Diego mumbled as Eudora wet a cloth and wiped the blood of Diegos face.   
“I didn’t want to go to the hospital and your place was closer” he said looking at Eudora who was paying more attention to the cuts and bruises that were covering Diego.   
“it’s fine” she sighed getting up to get Diego some water.   
“do you mind if I...take a shower” Diego asked whilst attempting to drink the water but failing.  
“yeah sure.” She replied as she got up and turned on the shower for Diego. Diego put on a smile to show his appreciation as he got up and took a shower. The warm water cleaning his wounds stung but he didn’t care. He normally showered in the gym showers but it was always cold and smelly. Once he was out the shower Eudora had already fallen asleep. Diego smiled admiring how beautiful she looked and pulled the blanket over her. He didn’t want to go home partially because he knew he would only make it halfway there, so instead he got a cushion and placed it on the floor. It was incredibly painful since he was pretty bruised up but he didn’t mind. He was about to fall asleep when he was woken up.   
“what the hell” Eudora mumbled in a sleepy voice.   
“get up, you can’t sleep on my floor” she said whilst tugging at diego.   
“Please let me sleep, can you go back to bed” he mumbled half asleep.   
“Not until you get up” she replied growing impatient. Diego gave in and groaned as he was forced to get up. He grabbed his coat and opened the door still half asleep.  
“what are you doing” Eudora sighed as she pulled Diego and closed the door.  
“I meant your not sleeping on my floor dumbass” she mumbled as she pulled Diego back to her bed. Diego put his coat down. He was hesitant since he didn’t want to make Eudora uncomfortable but he agreed anyway.  
“any funny business and your sleeping in the tub” she sounded serious but Diego chuckled lightly. Eudora had fallen asleep and without thinking Diego put his arm around her exactly how he used to when they were dating. Eudora woke up and turned her head to Diego. Diego got nervous unsure of what the response from Eudora would be. Instead of Eudora getting angry she smiled at him. Diego smiled back and looked into her eyes. They had both missed this, the cold nights wrapped up in each other or the days at the library where Eudora was trying to help Diego study for the police academy. They both stayed like that for a minute, just admiring each other’s gaze. Eudora was the first to break the state and she leaned in and she kissed him softly. Diego melted into the kiss but then a couple seconds after he pulled away.  
“shit..sorry..I shouldn’t-“ Eudora cut him off with a kiss. Diego and Eudora had both had sex with other people but when they were together it was different. Diego got up still kissing Eudora. He took of his knife harness and turtle neck and then pulled away.  
“are you sure” Diego asked just in case. Eudora nodded and Diego smirked as he took of Eudoras sweatshirt. Diego kissed Eudora from her shoulder up to her neck, She leaned her head back to give Diego some space. Diego rolled down her pants and underwear gently. He kissed the inside of her thighs and then moved across to her clit. He gently sucked it making Eudora roll her eyes back with a moan. She held his hair gently as he was eating her out. Diego stopped and took of his boxers releasing his boner. He gently pushed his dick into Eudora releasing a moan from the both of them. He rolled his hips into Eudora making her gasp. They progressively got faster and their heavy breaths were turning into gentle moans. Eudora came first and then Diego came after. Diego pulled out and his eyelids were getting heavy. Both their faces were red and flustered. Eudora chuckled and got up to get a towel to clean up whilst Diego dozed off. He always got so tired after sex Eudora remembered. She cleaned the bed and then got back into bed. She faced Diego as his breathing was steadying and she was sure she was asleep.   
“I’ve missed you” Eudora mumbled. Diego let out a smile and put his arms around her as she fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Diego had left before Eudora woke up, he didn’t want to start this up again and then get left heartbroken. Part of Eudora was happy that he had gone and that it was all over but another part was aching for him to come back.   
  


It had been 2 months since Diego and Eudora spent the night together. Eudora was throwing up a lot and she didn’t want to think about it so she pushed the thoughts away but she finally had enough and took a pregnancy test. It was in the morning, she had thrown up and had enough so she drove to pick up a test and came back home. She had about half an hour before she had to leave for work which was plenty of time. Eudora waited for the results to come back and she gawped at the double lines. She was pregnant...with Diego’s baby. How was she going to tell him? Was she going to keep the baby? How would she raise a child by herself? So many thoughts rushing in her head. She steadied herself and sighed. She grabbed her keys and set off to work. Her job kept her pretty busy. She had got a call about a stabbing. She sighed as she got out the cop car. It was dark and it was raining. There was no sign of anyone but she heard a groan in an alleyway.   
“sir are you hurt” Eudora said waving her flashlight at the man.   
“nope, all good” the man mumbled as he attempted to stand. Eudora helped him up before realising who it was.   
“for fuck sake Diego” she mumbled as Diego was leaning in against her. Eudora examined his body and notice the darkened colour of his turtle neck. She lifted it up to reveal blood and as she realised Diego fell to the floor.   
“ahh shit” she sighed as she instructed beaman to call an ambulance.   
“stay with me Diego” she mumbled as she tapped his face.   
“no, no, no don’t fall asleep. Come on talk to me” she mumbled still tapping Diego, who wasn’t responding. The ambulance arrived and she drove with them to the hospital. She waited outside as the doctors ran their tests and bandaged Diego up.   
“He is okay and doing well” the nurse said. Eudora smiled back and nodded.   
“can I see him” Eudora asked and the nurse agreed. She thanked the nurse as she guided Eudora to Diego’s room.   
  


Eudora hated seeing Diego like this, hooked up to different wires. She gulped as she stepped forward to an unconscious Diego. He looked so peaceful and relaxed compare to his normal self. She held his hand to wake him up. When he did he quickly pulled away. He looked confused.   
“your at the hospital” Eudora said gently. Diego hated hospitals and Eudora knew that but she wasn’t exactly going to let him die in alleyway. Especially not with his child in her. Diego was detaching all the wires and was trying to get out.   
“Diego stop...come on you were just stabbed your allowed to take time off to rest and recover” she said but Diego ignored her and had managed to get out of bed. He had taken the hospital gown off and put on his normal outfit. He was about to walk out when Eudora covered the doorway.   
“come on Dora, you know I hate these places” he mumbled. Eudora couldn’t help herself. She hugged Diego who was confused at the sudden change of mood. He held his arms up and then slowly started to hug her back. Eudora needed this. She needed some sort of comfort to be able to break the news to Diego.   
“Diego...I don’t know what to do” she cried and Diego pulled back to look at her.   
“what?..did something happen” Diego was still confused. Eudora wiped her eyes and met Diego’s glance.   
“I’m... I’m pregnant” she managed to say Diego’s face quickly dropped.   
“it’s not...it’s not mine...right” diego said unsure of weather he wanted an answer. Eudora just nodded and Diego gawped. Diego couldn’t do this. He started to walk away.   
“Diego wait please” Eudora cried but he flung his arms up and walked off. He left her there alone at the one time she needed him most. Eudora was angry and upset at the same time. She got home and cried. She hated Diego. How could he do that to her she thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

The two hadn’t seen each other for about a year. Eudora had given birth and was raising her son all by herself. She was proud of herself. By the looks of it Diego had stopped with his vigilance and maybe found himself a proper job. She still hated his guts though.   
  


Eudora was shopping for groceries with her son who was called Santiago patch but she nicknamed him Tiago. She was pushing the stroller and making faces at Tiago to make him giggle. She was busy with the baby when she knocked into someone. She quickly apologised without acknowledging who it was.   
“klaus watch it dumbass” a familiar voice...a voice she hated. When she looked up at Diego who quickly assessed the situation. Eudora pushed the stroller out the way and was quickly walking off. She started hearing footsteps behind her and began hurrying her pace.   
“Dora wait please” Diego screamed. Eudora stopped but didn’t turn around. Diego quickly ran towards her. He turned her around and hugged her tightly however Eudora didn’t hug him back.   
“is...is he m...my” Diego didn’t need to finish the sentence as she nodded in return. Diego moved the head top of the stroller revealing a beautiful baby boy. He had brown eyes exactly like eudora but the rest of him was a spitting image of Diego.   
“W...what’s his name” he asked smiling at the baby who was giggling away at klaus who was making silly faces.   
“none of your business Diego” Eudora spat. Diego felt guilty, guilty for leaving her alone, guilty for not helping her, guilty for basically knocking her up and guilty that he should of been there but instead he left them. His face was upset and Eudora could tell but she didn’t care.   
“I’m sorry...is there anything I can do to help- Eudora cut him off.   
“Yeah you can leave and never come back” she said. Diego was hurt and Eudora was as well but she had to stay strong. Diego nodded and took one last look at his son and then grabbed klaus so they could leave.   
“What was all that about” klaus laughed and squeezed Diego’s shoulders.   
“nothing..just an old friend” he mumbled.   
after that Diego didn’t leave the gym in case he saw Eudora again. He had a son and now he wasn’t allowed to see him or anything. He knew he deserved it though.   
  


a week later and Diego needed to get out of the gym. He really wanted to see his son but he didn’t want to face up to Eudora. So he did the dumbest possible thing. He broke into Eudora’s apartment and noticed that the baby was alone wide awake laying there with nothing to do. Diego gently picked him up and kissed the baby’s forehead. He smiled as he made funny faces at the baby. He gently placed a finger on the baby’s cheek. He was busy with the baby he didn’t notice eudora staring at him with the stern look that he had always hated.   
  


“get out” she said whilst taking the baby off Diego and placing him back into the crib.   
“Eudora...please” he begged but she didn’t want to hear it. She was pushing Diego out the door but he stopped and tensed so Eudora was unable push him.   
“Eudora...it’s not all about us. I know...you hate me and I should never have left you on your own...but the baby... he deserves a father” Eudora sighed as she stopped pushing him.   
“He doesn’t need anything...especially not from you” she responded bitterly.   
“dora wait...what can I do to stop making you hate me... I just really want to be apart of my son’s life.” Diego didn’t like calling the baby his son because he didn’t really deserve to be a father. Eudora wanted Diego to be back but at the same time she never wanted to see him ever again.   
“you just don’t get it do you...you left...you left the one time I needed you and I had to go through everything alone. I had to work three part time jobs as well as being a detective and also carrying YOUR child inside of me.” She cried and Diego was taken a back at the sudden switch in emotion, but he wasn’t going to leave, not again. He hugged Eudora even though she was punching him. She was hurting Diego but he didn’t care. He carried on hugging her until she stopped hitting him and cried into his shoulder.   
“why’d you do this to me di” she mumbled. Diego wanted to tell Eudora about how he wasn’t ready to be a father or how he didn’t know how to be a father since his own “father” had been an abusive bastard however all be managed to say was   
“I...I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t handle it Dora... I’m sorry and I know you still hate me and that’s okay because I deserve it but please...please can I be able to see him” Diego started crying and Eudora had never seen him cry. Eudora pulled away to look at Diego.   
“I don’t hate you...I hate what you did” she said. Diego looked at how tired and stressed she looked so he took her hand and lay her on her bed and he pulled the blanket over her.   
“you need rest, I’ll take care of him” he said wiping the tears of Eudora’s face with his finger.   
  


when Eudora woke up the next morning she couldn’t help but smile at the sight before her, Diego was sleeping with Tiago in his arms. Both boys peaceful and relaxed. She didn’t want to wake any of them so she fell back asleep.   
  
“Dora..I made you breakfast” he said tapping on her to wake her up. Eudora was confused and then realised what was happening. she took the plate whilst thanking Diego and started eating. Whilst she was eating Diego walked over to the crib to pick up Tiago. He walked back over to Eudora and sat next to her with the baby in his arms. He gently gave the baby to Eudora.   
“little man is hungry too, I would’ve fed him but I couldn’t find any formula” Diego said taking the finished plate off Eudora washing it in the sink whilst Eudora was breastfeeding Tiago.   
“Dora can I ask you something” Diego said not making eye contact since he didn’t want to make Eudora uncomfortable.   
“Yeah what’s up” she responded.   
“you never told me his name” he said.   
“oh yeah I forgot, his name is Santiago but I call him tiago” Diego liked the name. It was Spanish and although Diego was Hispanic he didn’t know anything about his culture since he had only ever lived in america. Diego finished washing the plate and sat down next to Eudora.   
“Eudora...” Diego said looking at her.   
“I don’t want you to have to live like this...we need to do something...I’ll find a job and you can go back to being a detective” Diego was stumbling with his thoughts. He didn’t want Eudora to have to quit everything to look after his child.   
“I’ll get a full time job and I’ll buy an apartment for us and I...I could get my mom to babysit whilst we work and-“ Eudora shushed him.   
“Diego as much as I love seeing you with Tiago...this can’t happen. It won’t work and I’m doing amazing without you.” Diego sighed as he put his head in his hands. She was right, she didn’t need him but Diego still wanted to help.   
“your never gonna forgive me are you” he mumbled with his arm covering his l eyes. She was sure he was crying but didn’t want to show it.   
“I don’t think I can” she said putting Tiago back in his crib. Diego was growing angry and Eudora could see it on his face.   
“how am I supposed to forgive you...I lost everything because of you...my parents told me they never wanted to see me again when I told them I was pregnant and I wasn’t married...I had to leave all my extra clubs so I could earn money just because you couldn’t handle it. You ruined my life...” Diego felt like he just got stabbed in the heart. His anger disappeared as He got up and walked over to Tiago and gave him a kiss. He walked over to Eudora and hugged her goodbye.   
“I’m sorry... I messed up and because of my immaturity you had to pay. Your right...I ruined your life. I...I don’t want to h...hurt you...n...not again” he cried and stuttered as he said his last goodbyes. Eudora didn’t want him to go but she knew it was for the better. She closed the door after him and sighed. He was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

They saw each other every couple of weeks or so, around town and Diego would always ask if Tiago was okay but he never got to see him or have a proper conversation with Eudora. They both hated living like this but they also both thought it was for the best. This carried on for 6 months of the same small talk every other week.

Diego decided it was time to get his life back together. He begged the captain at the detective school to let him back and that he had changed and to give him a chance, and after weeks of begging the captain was getting pissed off so he finally agreed. Diego was trying his best and was doing well at school. In the meantime he found himself a job at the local cafe as well as working at the gym so he could keep living there. And then it was the day. They day Diego became a detective. He then found himself a decent apartment and was a full time detective. 

It was Diego’s first day on the job and he realised he was in the same department as Eudora. He didn’t want to be there but he wasn’t going to make trouble for the captain on his first day so he just kept his head down and got to work. He saw Eudora laughing with some of her coworkers and then he noticed her holding hands with a toddler and the coworkers talking to him. No way he thought, Tiago had grown so much he could walk a little now even though he was stumbling a little. He waited for the coworkers to go and then slowly walked up to the baby. He kept his head down and walked into the staff room and made himself a coffee. Eudora noticed him but didn’t realise it was Diego. Then he got on his knees and started talking to Tiago.   
“Hey Tiago” Diego said smiling and tickling tiago. Eudora was creeped out by how the newbie knew her sons name when she noticed the scar on Diego’a ear.   
“Diego..” she said and Diego ignored her and kept talking to the baby. She waved at her beaman to play with Tiago as she and Diego talked. When beaman came Diego death stared him as he took the toddler away. Diego turned around as continued with his coffee even though he hated coffee.   
“What are you doing here” she asked but Diego ignored her.   
“Really...shouldn’t it be me giving you the silent treatment” she said.   
“come on Diego talk to me” she pleaded and Diego finally turned around.   
“I work here...I made it through detective school” Eudora was happy for Diego and she smiled at him.   
“no way Diego...I’m so proud of you” Diego smiled at the words. Something was different Eudora seemed like she was actually happy to see him.   
“does...does he know that...I..I’m his dad” Diego asked pointing at Tiago who was laughing at beaman who was playing peek a boo with him. She shook her head and Diego’s face dropped.   
“do you bring him here...everyday” he asked taking a sip of coffee and then immediately spitting out.   
“Aww how do you drink this” he shuddered and poured it out and Eudora chuckled at Diego’s stupidity.   
“no I bring him in sometimes since he loves talking to the detectives” she replied.   
“last time I saw him...he was so small and now he can walk and talk...and I...I missed it” he sighed and looked down. Eudora couldn’t help but feel a little bit sorry for him.   
“I know...that you don’t need or want me around but I don’t want to keep missing out. Please... let me be apart of his life” Eudora stayed silent and Diego felt his heart sink. He gave up and just walked over to Tiago. He picked him up and Tiago stopped laughing. He sat him on the staff room counter and said to the kid.   
“hey tiago. I missed you” he kissed the top of Tiago’s head and noticed the confused and scared look on his face. he pointed at Diego and looked at Eudora.   
“mommy who he” Tiago said. Eudora sighed as Diego started answering the question.   
“don’t you remember little man. I’m your dad” and everything went silent. Beaman and a few other of eudora’s close co workers walked up to Eudora.   
“Dad?” The kid responded looking up at diego with his big brown eyes. Diego ruffled his hair and nodded. Beaman walked up to Eudora and pointed at Diego.   
“is he” beaman said confused. Eudora nodded. She told him to make everyone go away.

Beaman took Tiago and followed them all back to the main area and nodded at Eudora. She pulled Diego’s arm to outside the department and she pushed him into the wall.   
“what the hell” he said getting back up but then Eudora pushed him back into the wall. Diego groaned in pain and threw his arms up for her to stop. He was never going to hit her but he tensed his body so she couldn’t hit him.   
“you told him” she yelled but quietly so no one could hear.   
“that’s not fair Dora, he has a right to now who his father is” he said in his defence. Eudora stopped her anger and She walked away from Diego. Diego sighed and then followed her back into work. Beaman was entertaining Tiago and then looked over to Eudora who was clearly stressed and pissed. Eudora picked up Tiago and left him in the staff room where he normally played with whoever was on break. Then the two got back to work. Diego had his break earlier than Eudora so he walked into the staff room and started asking questions to Tiago.   
“hey buddy.” Diego said kneeling down so he was eye level.   
“dad” Tiago yelled pointing up at Diego who was trying to get him to shutup since he didn’t want to embarrass Eudora. Diego wasn’t used to be called dad. He didn’t really deserve the title either.   
“Call me Diego” Diego said lifting him up onto the counter.

”yego” Diego chuckled at the attempt   
“Do you have fun with your mom” Diego asked whilst smiling at Tiago.   
“I love mommy” Tiago replied and Diego ruffled his hair.   
“So do I” diego said kissing his forehead. He started tickling Tiago and Tiago started uncontrollably laughing which brought a smile on Diego’s face, and Eudora’s who was watching him from her desk. Diego continued playing with Tiago whilst holding him with on arm. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and it was Eudora who started her break. Eudora was smiling at Tiago and then she smiled at Diego. Diego put his arm around around her neck and the other was still holding Tiago. He kissed the top of Tiago’s head and then he did the same to Eudora.


	6. Chapter 6

Diego only saw Tiago at work once a month but he was okay with that. Eudora and Diego had gotten closer since they sometimes had to work cases together.   
  
  


it was a Saturday night when Diego heard knocking on his door. He opened the door to reveal a crying Eudora in the rain. She was holding Tiago in her arms. Diego had given her his address if they ever needed anything. He quickly let them both in and Eudora was still upset. Diego took Tiago off her so she could steady herself. He put him on his bed and put spongebob on the tv so Tiago would be entertained whilst they talked. Diego closed the door and walked up to eudora she ran into him almost startling him.   
“hey, hey, hey, look at me...what happened” Diego said softly pulling away so he could look at Eudora.   
“I...I just worked a case... and there was a boy...the same age as Tiago and...he got killed and I couldn’t stop thinking...what if it was Tiago” Diego pulled her back into a hug and rested his chin on top of Eudora’s head.   
“I’ve been thinking...I want Tiago to have his father in his life” she said. Diego was overjoyed. He took her hand and lead her to the bedroom. Tiago was busy watching he didn’t realise Diego jumped out to jump scare him. Tiago giggled as Diego lifted him up and hugged him. Eudora had stopped crying and was smiling. Tiago was freezing cold probably from the rain so Diego ran him a bath. He let Diego splash around whilst he tried to find him some clean clothes. He didn’t have any so instead he wrapped Tiago in a blanket. Tiago giggled as he got to Eudora who was also still freezing cold. She had a shower whilst Diego was playing with Tiago. Eudora came out the shower wearing only one of Diego’s big hoodies. Diego chuckled as he jokingly told Eudora off.   
“really dora..my hoodie” he said.   
“you wear the exact same Batman outfit so I figured you wouldn’t mind” she joked. she sat down next to Diego and Tiago, and she rested her head against Diego’s shoulders. It was late and Eudora figured it was time to go to bed. Diego let Eudora and Tiago sleep on his bed and he slept on the couch.   
  


in the morning Eudora woke up and started freaking out. Tiago was nowhere to be seen. She started panicking and woke up Diego to help her look. Diego was asleep with Tiago hidden in his arms.   
“what happened” Diego said confused.   
“it’s Tiago I can’t find him anywhere” she was still panicked and Diego chuckled.   
“why are you laughing...oh” she rolled her eyes as she saw a fast asleep Tiago against Diego’s chest.   
“he started crying in the middle of the night” he said and Eudora was relieved. He gently placed Tiago on the sofa whilst he got up and made breakfast for him and Eudora. He made toast and eggs whist Eudora watched. He gave her the plate and snuck a kiss on her cheek. Eudora laughed and jokingly slapped Diego on the back of his head. Diego drove Eudora and Tiago back to her apartment. He stayed there for a couple of hours packing a few things to take to his apartment just in case. Diego sat down next to Eudora who was trying to put Tiago down for a nap.   
“Dora...do you want to buy an apartment with me” he asked looking up at Eudora.  
“if we did it would mean that we could save money and spend it on other things” Diego said after taking Tiago off Eudora since it looked like she was struggling. Eudora was considering it, it made sense but at the same time living with Diego would cause so many arguments. She agreed because it was probably the best thing to do. They picked a 3 bedroom apartment. Diego let Eudora have the biggest bedroom since he didn’t really mind. They did up tiago’s room with baby blue walls and white furniture. Diego spent a weeks pay check buying various toys for Tiago. The baby was so happy as he ran into the room and jumped into the little beanbag in the corner of the room. Diego laughed as he put his chin on top of eudora’s head. It was time to go to bed in their new apartment. Diego was tucking Tiago in when he started crying.   
“what’s up buddy” Diego said ruffling his hair.   
“I want to sleep with you yego” Tiago couldn’t say his name properly but Diego didn’t mind. He picked Tiago up and took him to his bedroom.   
“I want mommy too” Tiago said. Diego placed Tiago onto his bed.   
“mommy’s sleeping in her room little man” Diego said kneeling down to make eye contact. Tiago started crying and diego sighed.   
“Dora” he screamed. Eudora walked into the room.   
“what’s wrong” she asked.   
“he wants all to sleep together” he said looking down at Tiago who was looking from Diego to Eudora then back to Diego.   
Eudora scoffed as she picked up Tiago and lifted up the covers to Diego’s bed.   
“what are you waiting for, sleep time” eudora said tapping on the bed jokingly. Diego smirked as he got into his bed. He put Tiago on his chest and Eudora in his arms. Eudora laughed pointing at Diego’s chest which was now wet from Tiago dribbling.   
“you got to be kidding me” he mumbled. Diego fell asleep before Eudora and Eudora wandered wether they could actually pull of being a family. If everything was going to be happy ever after. She got tired of dreaming and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Eudora was the first to wake up, she picked up Tiago off Diego’s chest. Diego woke up Half an hour after to Eudora cooking breakfast. Tiago wanted pancakes so Eudora agreed. Diego groaned as he stretched his arms walking out the bedroom. He ran himself a shower and when he got out Eudora was already dressed for work. Today was a day that Eudora was taking Tiago into work. Diego quickly got dressed and put Tiago’s cite on him. Diego opened the car door for Eudora and then placed Tiago on his lap. He put his seatbelt over Tiago and let Tiago hold the wheel whilst Diego drove. Eudora was talking to Diego about a case they were working on when she unknowingly put a hand on his thigh. Diego looked at Eudora and then to her hand and then back to Eudora. She quickly removed her hand realising that she was turning him on making Diego chuckle. They arrived at work and Diego let Tiago run inside with his little legs. Beaman was the first one to meet Tiago and left his hand out for a high five.   
“gesh what” Tiago said looking up at beaman.   
“what” beaman smiled.   
“mommy and yego sleep wiv me” he said pointing at Diego who was opening the door for Eudora and they were both laughing. Beaman looked up and smiled at them both.   
  


They finished work and were driving home. Eudora couldn’t help notice that Diego was unsettled.   
“Are you okay” she asked looking up at him.   
“what, no, yeah” he nodded. It was clear he was lying.   
“hey, what’s wrong” she asked trying to comfort him.   
“nothing, it’s just... why are you letting me do this” he asked meeting her stare.   
“do what” she said confused.   
“Letting me be with him, after everything I did” he said looking back on the road. She was trying to answer but she herself was unsure on why she was letting him.   
“because I’ve seen how good you are to him. And I know you’d never purposely hurt him” she said. Diego smiled and pulled into their apartment parking lot. Diego put Tiago on his shoulders. Tiago was tapping Diego’s head as if they were drums but Diego didn’t care. Eudora took his hand and Diego smiled as he snuck a kiss on her cheek. They got inside of their apartment and Diego took of tiago’s coat and hung it on the wall. Diego carried a half asleep Tiago into his crib and tucked him.   
“Yego, I wanna sweep wiv you” Diego however didn’t want this to turn into a habit.   
“no come on buddy, your a big boy and big boys sleep in their own big boy beds” Diego said. Tiago giggled as Diego tickled him. Diego kissed him on the forehead before turning off the light.   
“I love you daddy” Tiago mumbled. Diego stopped in his tracks. He had tears in his eyes. Eudora walked in and slowly pulled Diego out and closed the door. She saw the tears and Diego quickly hugged her.   
“Thank you” he whispered. Eudora didn’t understand but went along with it.   
  


diego was getting ready to go to bed when Eudora knocked on his door. The door however was already open. Diego raised an eyebrow and Eudora walked in.   
“do you mind...if I sleep here” she asked softly making sure to not wake tiago.   
“Sure” Diego smiled and Eudora got into his bed. Diego laid down next to her and they were both staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep Diego broke the silence by turning to Eudora and holding her close. Eudora smiled and turned back to face Diego. Diego smiled and kissed her forehead. They both fell asleep in each others arm. 


	8. Chapter 8

They were living like that for around half a year. They were all happy and Diego would still sneak kisses and Eudora was still sleeping in Diego’s bed. They were working together happily and Grace was happy to be able to look after Tiago whilst they were both working.   
  


it was a Tuesday night and Diego was at the mansion to pick up tiago.   
“daddy” Tiago screamed whilst running towards Diego.   
“Hey little man, did you have fun” Diego said throwing Tiago up into the air. Diego said his goodbye to Grace and sneakily got up behind klaus and jump scared him making Diego and Tiago laugh. On the way home Tiago was sat on Diego’s lap pretending he was driving like always. Tiago was giggling away at the different cars passing by. Once they had arrived home Diego let Tiago run inside to meet Eudora. Eudora smiled as she picked up Tiago and tickled his stomach. Diego put down the baby bag and his work satchel. He walked to Eudora and Tiago and started messing around with them. Diego was teaching Tiago how to do a roll on the couch. Eudora just stood back and laughed at how stupid they both looked.   
  


Eudora put Tiago to bed and headed to Diego’s room. Diego was watching tv waiting for Eudora. She entered and snuggled up next to him. Diego turned off the tv and glanced at Eudora who was also staring at Diego. They both admired each other and then Eudora leaned in to kiss Diego. They had kissed each other but not lip to lip. Before it was just meaningless but now it was passionate. Diego pulled away and then leaned back in.   
“we shouldn’t, remember what happened last time” Diego said pointing at tiago’s room. Eudora smirked.   
“that’s why I have this” she said pulling out a condom. Diego laughed kissing Eudora. Normally Diego was top and Eudora was bottom but today Eudora wanted to lead and Diego let her. She undressed Diego and then removed her own clothes. She kissed Diego from his lower abs all the way to his ear marking his body as she went along. She started kissing the tip of his dick releasing quiet moans from Diego. Eudora then took his dick whole making Diego give out a load moan.   
“shhhh, Tiago’s asleep” Eudora whispered. Diego nodded his head because he knew he would be unable to form words from the stimulation. Eudora stopped sucking his dick and she opened the condom. She rolled it on Diego and then slowly adjusted herself so that Diego was directly beneath her. She gently sat on his dick releasing a heavy breath from the both of them. Eudora was purposely going slow to tease Diego. Diego had enough and switched positions. He then proceeded push his whole length into her making her moan loudly but Diego covered her mouth and pointed at Tiago’s room. She nodded and steadied her breathing which was hard to do since Diego was still pushing himself into Eudora creating the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Diego started kissing Eudora as he was slamming into her. Eudora was trying hard not to wake Tiago but Diego felt so good. Eudora came first but Diego didn’t.   
“done already” Diego joked. Eudora took this as a completion and god was she competitive.   
“me...no, of course not” Diego smirked as he started to rail into her again. He was swallowing all her moans with his mouth. Eudora put two fingers in her mouth and then shoved them into Diego’s ass making him immediately stop slamming into her and he whimpered. Eudora smirked and she pushed Diego back onto the pillow. She then rolled her hips onto him and Diego rolled his eyes back and moaned. Eudora quickened the pace and was bouncing on Diego. Diego came and then she came after.   
“done so soon” she mocked but Diego had already fallen asleep. She scoffed as she threw away the condom and cleaned her cum off Diego’s bed. She cuddled with Diego and Diego wrapped his arms tightly against hers. Eudora missed this, missed feeling protected. 


	9. Chapter 9

Diego woke up first and whispered into eudora’s ears.   
“Dora it’s time to wake up” he whispered gently. Eudora woke up and smiled at Diego who’s head was resting on hers. She got up and put some clothes on before going to wake up Tiago whilst Diego made breakfast. They had begun their dat like normal, Diego and Eudora dropped off Tiago at the academy and they were headed to work.   
  


It was 1pm when Diego got a call from klaus. Klaus had told Diego that their dad had died. Diego didn’t know what to feel he was unsure wether he was happy or sad. He should’ve been happy since their dad was an abusive bastard but at the same time without their dad none of them would’ve met and Diego wouldn’t have Eudora. Eudora could see that Diego’s face had changed after the phone call.   
“what happened” she asked gently. Diego was unable to form words. She comforted him by rubbing his forearm.   
“my dad...he’s dead” Diego gulped and looked at eudora for some sort of comfort.   
“Shit Diego, is that what this is about” she asked but Diego stayed silent.   
“I should be happy...I d..don’t know” he sighed still unable to properly talk but Eudora always understood what he was attempting to say.   
“you don’t have to justify what your feeling you know... you can feel what you want” she said. Diego put his head on his desk. Eudora went to the captain and explained what happened. The captain understood and let the both of them take some time off. She thanked the captain and took Diego to the mansion.   
“daddy” Tiago ran up to Diego. Diego smiled as he picked Tiago up and kissed him on the forehead. Diego saw vanya and Allison and turned into the asshole side of him. He hated vanya for the book she wrote. She exposed everything about him and his life was there for everyone to see.   
“what is she doing here, she doesn’t belong here, not after what she did” Diego said walking past them with Tiago still in his arms. Eudora was talking to klaus who was also not his normal bubbly self.   
“you seriously going to do this today” Allison responded. Diego stayed silent.   
“Way to dress for the occasion by the way” she remarked.   
“At least I’m wearing black” he said sarcastically as he walked up the stair to his old room. He was pulling faces at Tiago when he noticed someone in his dads room. It was Luther, Diego hated Luther.   
“woah you got big Luther, what’s the secret uh, protein shakes? Low carbs” Diego said walking into the room. Diego took Tiago out of his arms and placed Tiago on his knee.   
“you have a kid” Luther asked pointing at Tiago. Diego stayed silent but Tiago didn’t.   
“daddy, who he” Tiago asked. Diego ruffled his hair and replied.   
“that’s your uncle Luther” Diego replied and Luther looked shocked.   
“what are you doing in her, checking all the windows” Diego scoffed.   
“we’re you the first one here” Luther asked. Diego shook his head.   
“look there is no mystery here, nothing to avenge...just a sad old man who kicked it...just like he deserved” Diego mumbled getting up to death stare Luther.   
“yeah no mystewee” Tiago said angrily to match Diego’s tone. Diego smirked at his son. Luther sighed and backed away.   
Diego picked up Tiago and left the room. He went to find Eudora who was now talking to Grace. Diego put his hands o eudora’s shoulder. Eudora smiled at Diego. Diego put down Tiago to play with Grace and he pulled Eudora into an empty room.   
“What’s wrong” she asked. Diego rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.   
“I have to stay here for a while, it’s up to you wether you want to stay with me or go home with Tiago” he said. Eudora nodded.   
“we can all stay, I don’t want to leave you alone” she said. Diego smiled and sighed taking her to the living room where everyone was. Luther, Allison and vanya were staring at Tiago and Eudora as if they were enemies.   
“mommy” Tiago yelled and ran towards Eudora and smiled. Luther then clicked and tried to put on a smile. Eudora lifted up Tiago and placed him on her lap. Diego smiled. Luther cleared his throat and started talking about the funeral. Diego scoffed at pretty much everything Luther said. They all stopped talking when things started flying around. They all ran outside and Diego took Tiago and clutched him and Eudora close when he saw a blue portal. they all braced the self as a kid flew to the floor.   
“does anyone else see little number five or is that just me” klaus said. Diego scoffed.   
“daddy who he” Tiago asked pointing at five. Allison and vanya were shocked.   
“your a dad” they both said simultaneously. Diego scoffed again.   
“you didn’t know” he said sarcastically.   
They all went to the kitchen and five started talking about how he got back. Diego was so confused but he didn’t care. They were all together apart from Ben but Diego knew klaus could see him. He had his family.


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of days Diego was going from his apartment to the mansion. He told Eudora that she had to take Tiago home. After what had just happened it was the only safe thing to do. She agreed and took him home. When Diego went back to the mansion he saw two people in masks. He quickly threw knifes at them but it didn’t do anything. He ran off and gunshots followed him. He then dived behind the living room couch. One of them came behind him and he tried to fight them off. Luther came from behind and helped Diego. They had been fighting for what felt like hours. Luther was fighting one whilst Allison and Diego were fighting the other one. Diego threw a knife as they were running away. After that he had to go home. He needed to stay with his family.   
“What the hell” Eudora said as Diego walked in with blood all over him. He stayed silent and quickly hugged Eudora. Eudora hugged him back and asked what happened.   
“some people attacked the academy” he managed to say. Eudora was shocked and she ran a shower for Diego since he was still covered in blood. Tiago was asleep in his room. Diego came out the shower and got into bed with Eudora. He was dozing off when she whispered in his ear.   
“you have to be careful di” she said softly. Diego smiled and nodded his head.  
“I’m being serious Diego... Tiago needs you... and so do I” she said. Diego opened his eyes and looked at Eudora.   
“hey...I’m not going anywhere” he said and he kissed her. It wasn’t a sexual kiss. She smiled and Diego was falling asleep again.   
  


the next day Diego and Eudora were getting ready for work. It was a day where Tiago was going to come in as well. Diego buckled Tiago in his lap and then noticed a sign.   
“your brother says hi” Diego looked at Eudora who was as shocked as he was. He gulped as he started driving off to the motel where one of his brothers was. They weren’t going to leave Tiago in the car so they took him with them. They heard banging in one of the rooms. Diego motioned to Eudora to tell her to keep Tiago behind them. Diego quietly opened the door and he couldn’t believe his eyes. It was klaus. Klaus looked up at Diego and he was covered in blood and bruised. He had tears on his face and his eye bags were purple. Klaus nodded his head to behind him. Diego got a knife and took the tape of klaus. Whilst he was breaking klaus free Eudora walked in and had her gun out.   
“drop your weapon” she screamed with her gun pointed at the direction of the bathroom. Klaus noticed Tiago step into the room and then he saw one of the killers behind.   
“NO” klaus screamed as he dived in front of the bullet that was aimed at the child. Eudora quickly shot at the killer in frond of her from being startled at the gunshot behind her. Diego saw the killer and threw a knife at her. Both killers started bleeding out.   
“No no no klaus” Diego cried as klaus was on the floor blood pouring out of his stomach.   
“C..call an ambulance” he screamed at Eudora. Eudora quickly called emergency services.   
“no no no klaus come on stay with me bro” Diego cried. He felt a hand on his back.   
“daddy, don’t cry” Tiago said softly. Diego smiled and tried to cover the blood coming out of klaus.   
“klaus y...you c...can’t” he stuttered. He laid his head on klaus’ chest. He stayed like that until the ambulance arrived. Klaus had gotten injured to save his son. The paramedics had to push Diego of klaus. Diego didn’t move. Eudora rested her hand on Diego’s shoulder as he was crying. She lifted him up and he flew into her arms. Eudora rubbed his back trying to calm him down. She let him cry on her shoulder for as long as he needed. Tiago tapped on eudora’s leg. She turned around and held his head close to her leg.


End file.
